


I Like 'Em Sweet

by AL13



Series: fic a day in may [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, S1, some jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL13/pseuds/AL13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Happens during the scene where Mickey's taunting Kash saying "I like em sweet" but instead of shooting Mickey, Kash storms off and Ian teases Mickey about what he said, resulting in a sweet moment which Kash overhears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like 'Em Sweet

"I like em sweet, but then uh, so do you." Mickey lets out a taunting chuckle, taking a bite from the snickers and walking farther into the store with his back facing Kash. He was spinning around quickly though when he heard a gunshot, the bullet smashing through a jar in the back of the store. "What the fuck!" He exclaimed. He’d thought he was fine taunting the older man, he’d always been a pussy, and was scared to death of the Milkovich’s. Mickey thought he’d learned his lesson that last time he’d pulled that gun on him.

The gun remained aim at him for a short amount of time, before Kash set it back down on the counter, pushing his way quickly out the door. Mickey felt a bit more confident in himself, but he had definitely been a bit startled with the gun pointed at him, and Kash looking very determined.

"Shit, what happened!" Ian came in from the backroom, with a quite delayed reaction.

"Your boyfriend pulled a fucking gun on me." Mickey wasn’t bothered by it, but he was definitely planning on making a big deal out of it, if only to make Ian dislike Kash a bit. "He’s gone now." _Fucking obvious_.

Ian leaned back against the counter with a hint of relief, and a smirk hinted at his features. “So, sweet huh? _I’m_ sweet?” Ian was looking too much into Mickey’s words for his liking.

"I was just trying to make him jealous. Get him to keep his mouth shut."

"Calling me _sweet_ was not going to get him to ‘keep his mouth shut.’ You’re smart enough to know that. You want him to think he can’t have me.” Ian chose his words carefully, trying not to piss Mickey off too much, but egg him on to admit more then he was willing to.

"So fucking what if I don’t want him to have you. He’s twice your fucking age, married, and has fucking kids. I’m doing both of you a favor." Mickey finished off the snickers he was slowly munching on whilst Ian pushed him closer to saying more than he _should_ , more then he ever wanted Ian to know.

"You want me all to yourself then?" Ian’s smirk died down, as he was hoping for a serious answer.

"Fucking yes, okay. Enough with the fucking questions." Mickey had wanted to hit someone, but Ian was the only one there, and he stupidly didn’t want to hurt him. Instead his hand quickly grasped for a bag of chips on the rack beside him and chucked them towards Ian.

"Mickey Milkovich likes me," the redhead said defiantly.

"Fuck you Gallagher." He wasn’t denying it, although he should have, because it would’ve prevented Ian from continuing.

"You do, you so do. But it’s okay, cause I like you too." Ian looked at Mickey, with big eyes, and hope shining in them, he couldn’t have the other boy deny him now. Mickey gravitated closer, leaning against the counter beside Ian.

"I don’t _like_ people in that way, I just don’t.” He was more trying to confirm that with himself, rather then Ian, because he was the more unsure one.

"No exceptions?" It was those damn eyes, the ones he pulled when he wanted something, and Ian wished him was somehow immune to that look. He would never let anyone else get away with it, no matter how convincing, but it was _Ian_ , and those damn _eyes_.

"One fucking exception. And this better not be a mistake." Liking _any_ guy in the southside of Chicago though, was a mistake, and maybe Ian was his best choice.

"Is there an exception for the no kissing thing?" Gallagher was pushing it. So much, but he was somehow only getting Mickey to do exactly what he didn’t want to do. What he wanted, and had planned on doing if it ever came up, was to deck Ian walk away. It would solve the problem, keep him unattached. Instead, he fucking leaned in, and left a short kiss, more of a peck really on Ian’s lips. Gallagher looked too smug.

Kash marched in then, with them both smiling to each other, like a part of their secret. Kash really didn’t look happy, and the glare Mickey got told him to get the fuck out. That gun was still on the counter, and Kash was just a few feet away. “Let’s get outta here Gallagher.” Mickey pulled on his arm, all the while meeting Kash’s glare with his own piercing one, almost threatening. He knew Kash must have heard it all, but Mickey was glad of that, it might get him to back off of Ian.


End file.
